A visit to tomorrow
by CrystalQueen187
Summary: 4 residents of Gotham suddenly find themselves in strange places in a different time. They'll learn just how much their planet changed in 2 decades, and how they helped plant the seeds for all of it. Can they avoid changing the past? Should they? They all should've known to throw their expectations out the window the moment "Bruce's little brat" told them they were in the future.
1. Welcome to the future Jim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or Batman and associated characters. All I own are my OCs (none of whom are in this chapter). All rights belong to their respective owners including Fox, DC Comics and more.**

 **BTW, did you know DC's real name is literally Detective Comics Comics?**

* * *

Jim Gordon watched as Harvey Bullock packed up his things and left his office, no, Jim's office. He had Just relieved Harvey Bullock of duty of captain of the GCPD.

 _Did I do the right thing?_ wondered Jim.

However the doubt only lasted a few moments before he was once again as confident as he'd been when he made the decision.

Then suddenly all either of them could see was a blinding white light. Then Jim figured he must've passed out, because he woke up somewhere else.

"Uhh" moaned Jim. He was dizzy but he forced himself to examine his surroundings. He was in a large cave-like room that seemed to have been furnished, and had incredibly advanced technology.

"What the?" said Jim as he looked over and realized that there was a large black jet in the room he was in.

 _What on earth is that? It looks like a military vehicle, but more advanced than ANYTHING I ever saw when I was in the military_ thought Jim. _Why is it all black? Why would something like that be here, this doesn't seem like a hanger. But, where am I? w_ ondered Jim. _How did I get here? Geez I should get out of here!_

Jim searched the large space for an exit. That was when he noticed a door and walked through it. It led him into another large room that was like a cave, but furnished. He slowly wandered through a large hall and heard what sounded like... _bats flying?_

 _Odd_ , he thought. However when he turned his head he nearly tripped over backwards at the sight of a giant dead dinosaur. "Whoa" gasped Jim as he caught his breath. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

"Hello?" called some voice from a different room. Jim, knowing how much danger he could be in if anyone saw him, ran in the opposite direction. Looking for a place to hide, he found a giant penny.

 _As good a place as any_ decided Jim. He crawled behind the colossal penny just as the voice grew closer.

"I know your here. Show yourself" said the voice. It was a male voice, Jim noted. He spoke with a non-american accent, then Jim realized it was an Arabic accent. Strangest of all, he sounded like a 13 or 14 year old, but why would a young teenager be in the same place as a real (albeit dead) dinosaur and a highly advanced military jet?

"Jason, I swear if you try to jump out and scare me again I-" but whoever was speaking never finished his sentence. Jim looked up to find the teen pointing a sword at him.

"Bruce!" said a shocked Jim Gordon. However immediately after he said that he saw obvious differences that proved this boy was definitely not Bruce Wayne.

"I'm not Bruce" stuttered the surprised teen. For starters, unlike this kid, Bruce spoke with an American accent. Bruce Wayne was also 16, this kid looked two or three years younger. His skin color was also slightly darker than Bruce's and his black hair was similar to Bruce Wayne's but a bit messier.

However, the teen standing before Jim had Bruce's eyes, nose, and jaw shape. He also had a similar body stature to when Bruce was that age, and some of his mannerisms reminded Jim of Bruce Wayne. This was not the same person, but Jim decided they were almost definitely related.

"James Gordon?" asked the boy.

"How do you know my name?" asked Jim. "

Wait a minute," said the teen boy "what year is it?"

 _How could you not know what year It is?_ Jim asked the boy in his head.

"Uh, 2000. Why?" answered Jim. The teen sighed. Now that was an odd reaction. He looked at Jim like he was debating how to tell him something.

"Welcome to the future Mr. Gordon" said the teen, who then started mumbling to himself in a different language.

"What!" said Jim.

"You trust Bruce Wayne right?" interrupted the teen before Jim could say anything else.

"Um, I guess. Why?" He replied.

 _What would Bruce Wayne have to do with any of this? Well, I have found him somehow involved in insane plots that I'd have thought had nothing to do with him before._

"I'm gonna call him. He'll know what to do" said the teen who went back to mumbling to himself. Then he spoke to Jim again "He's at work but once I explain this to him he'll come home. He shouldn't take longer than 30 minutes."

 _Home?_

"Uh, how do you know Bruce Wayne?" asked Jim.

"He's my father" said the teen.

The teen said something else to himself in a foreign language before walking over to Jim.

"I'm sorry about my manners" he said. "I didn't introduce myself." He held out his hand to Jim Gordon. "My name is Damian Wayne".

* * *

 **A/N Part of this was written in early season 4 so some parts got jossed.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Meeting the Trinity

**A/N I know the shows creators don't want you to know what year It takes place because it's supposed to be ambiguous. But I needed it for the story. So I thought, okay, what impacts the plot? Social Norms, and plot relevant technology. Starting with the latter, they have cell phones but not smartphones. If there is the internet, it's not in wide use yet. The civil rights movement definitely happened as did first and second wave feminism, and everyone thinks the gay and bisexual characters are totally fine. So with all those elements I thought 2000 was a good year to put it. That works because I can make the future day 2018 which is present day at the time of uploading.**

* * *

"What happened" moaned Penguin as he picked himself up from the floor. He looked around and his jaw dropped. It was...It looked like a spaceship.

 _That's crazy Oswald. Aliens don't exist._

Still, the more Penguin looked around the less likely it seemed it was anything else but a spaceship. An alien spaceship at that. It simply didn't seem like something that could come from earth. Then, he saw the window. He was in a tundra somewhere!

 _Ok Oswald. You're suddenly in an alien spaceship in a tundra! Are you sure you're not hallucinating?_

His thoughts were interrupted when an alarm went off.

* * *

Damian finished talking on the oddest cell phone Jim had ever seen. Almost immediately after he hung up a computer made a beeping sound. Jim followed Damian into the strangest room yet. It had a large black car with a certain shape on it. On the floor over a giant yellow oval was that shape again. The walls and ceilings still made the place feel like it was a furnished cave or cavern.

A cave? He then realized that the black shape on the car and the floor, was a bat. Damian sat down at the most advanced computer Jim had ever seen. It had multiple screens all showing something different. Damian sat down in the chair in front of it and put on a headset. Well, he didn't put on any type of earpiece but he did put on something holding a microphone to his mouth.

Damian clicked on something red which made the beeping stop. He then pressed a couple things which made several of the screens change each to something different.

"Hello" said some man speaking over a com, wherever he was it was very loud and very windy.

"Mr. Kent it's Damian" said Damian.

"Hi Damian, how are you?" asked the man."Oh, and I keep telling you, just call me Clark".

"I'm Fine" said Damian dryly. "We got an alert, someone broke into the fortress of Solitude".

 _What! What on earth was the Fortress of Solitude? Why was Bruce's son and probably Bruce as well getting alerts someone broke into it? Why would Bruce let his 13 or 14 year old deal with adults who dealt with fortresses being attacked? Who was Damian talking to_?

"I already know, I'm headed there now actually, but thanks anyway. Bye" said the man, and Damian hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Jim before thinking.

"It's just Clark" said Damian.

 _Just Clark?_

"So do you know how you got here?" asked Damian as he sat on top of the black car.

"I have no clue. I was in the GCPD and then I just woke up here."

"What were you doing in the GCPD?" asked Damian. Gordon thought he sounded like he was giving an interrogation. Damian spoke very grown up for his age.

 _That's Bruce's kid_ _alright!_ thought Jim.

"I just relieved Captain Bullock from duty. We were both pretty upset, we'd just argued and then when I did that he..."

"So it was the day in 2000 when you went from being Detective Gordon to Captain Gordan?" asked Damian.

"Yes" said Jim. "There was a bright white light and then I just woke up here somehow. When are we?" asked Jim.

"July 2018" Damian stated dryly.

"Okay so I just woke up here in 2018" said Jim. "Where exactly is here?" asked Jim. Damian hesitated for a moment, and then told him.

"We're in my basement."

Jim Gordon couldn't restrain himself and shouted "This is your basement!"

"Yeah we certainly don't have a normal basement here under Wayne Manor. Then again we're not a normal family".

 _Well, Bruce Wayne has billions and billions of dollars. Of course they're not your average_ _family_ thought Jim. _But I'm pretty sure most billionaires don't have secret Jets or dinosaurs in their basement. He has to be talking about something else._

"What do you do down here?" asked Jim. Damian looked nervous.

"I don't want to tell you to much in case you screw up the timeline when we get you back home" said Damian.

 _He said when we get you back home. Not if, when. He's very confident they will be able to help me, I guess that's a good sign_ thought Jim Gordon.

"So you think your dad will know what's going on and how to fix it? asked Jim.

"Trust me, A LOT of weird stuff happens to us. He probably won't know exactly what happened when he gets here, but if he can't figure something out he has the J-um, he has friends" said Damian.

"How old are you?" asked Gordon.

"I just turned 14" said Damian who then muttered something.

"What was that Damian?" asked Jim "I didn't really understand you".

"Oh that wasn't directed at you, sorry. I'm just talking to myself in a different language."

 _That makes it sound like English is his second language. That would make sense given the accent, but Bruce Wayne is from America and I think they're still in Gotham now. Why would he speak like he's from a different country?_ Wondered Jim.

"Do you go to school or are you homeschooled like your father was at your age? asked Jim.

Damian opened his mouth to answer, but then got distracted when an about 30 year old looking Bruce Wayne entered the room.

"Bruce Wayne?" said Jim

"Yeah Jim uh.." said Bruce.

"Wow" said Jim finally.

"Wow" said Bruce in agreement.

* * *

Harvey woke up with a start. He realized that he was no longer in his- **no** , Jim's office. Instead he was lying on a couch in somebody's apartment.

Then he remembered. He'd suddenly found himself not in the GCPD but hanging by one hand out of out a window of a skyscraper. He screamed for help and tried to look around which ended up being a terrible move as it made him loose his grip and fall.

He should've plummeted down to the ground and died. However a few seconds later he realized that he was not dead, and a person was gripping his arm. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling woman. It looked like she was wearing some type of metal headband and a colorful outfit, none of which he could get a good look at because he was much more concerned with their location.

"Are you okay sir?" asked the woman.

"You're...YOU'RE FLYING!" shouted Harvey.

"Yes I'm flying" said the woman sounding confused as if her flying was the most normal thing in the world. "How did you end up on the window sill"

"Oh God they're going to throw me in Arkham" said Harvey.

"Calm down. I'm going to bring you to the roof. Please tell me how you got to the window, I swear it looked like you just teleported there" said the woman.

"I'm losing my mind" Said Harvey. "One moment I'm in the GCPD and the next moment I'm here".

"Please hold still" pleaded the woman".

"Oh God what is happening to me?" he yelled.

Then the woman lost her grip and dropped him, but only for a few seconds.

She must've flew down scooped him back up after he apparently passed out. Then the woman must've brought him back here, figured Harvey.

 _Whoever that is saved my life_ thought Harvey.

"You have a fever, you're burning up" said the woman. Harvey looked over and realized they were in an apartment with no wall between the kitchen and living room. "I'm going to give you some Tylenol" she said.

"You caught me when I fell and brought me back to?" asked Harvey.

"My apartment" answered the woman. She walked over with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She was wearing a brown trench coat now

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" said Harvey "Thank-you, you saved my life, you're wonderful."

"You're welcome" said the woman "besides, saving lives is sort of my job".

She sat down and handed Harvey one of the mugs and he took a sip. "Caffeine free?" He asked. The woman nodded. She sat down across from him and started to unzip her trench coat. Apparently she was wearing the colorful outfit from earlier underneath her coat. Harvey noticed that the collar of her top had a logo. It looked like two golden Ws.

* * *

Penguin could no longer deny the fact he was in an alien spaceship as he hid for his life. He tried for several minutes to no avail attempting to silence the alarms. The only thing he ended up doing was pissing off some very angry robots which he was now hiding from.

Then the alarms stopped. Penguin swore he heard footsteps. Then he heard what he guessed had to be the robots being shut down.

Who are you and how did you get in here?" said the man loudly. Penguin crawled out of his hiding place.

 _He was looking right at where I was. It's as if he could see through walls_

"P-pl-please don't hurt me" said Oswald.

Then Penguin finally got a good look at this person. He looked like a human, but he was an alien and this was his spaceship, Penguin could feel it in his bones.

He had light skin, black hair, and wore a tight blue spandex bodysuit with a red belt and a...red cape?

 _That's new_ thought Oswald.

On his chest he had a symbol. It looked like, a large S.

 **A/N That was longer than I expected. But there you go a nice, long, update.**

 **So I showed all three trinity members which is the reason this chapter is called "Meeting the Trinity". I didn't know what city Wonder Woman lived in so I just used New York. But I like it when they mix fictional cities like Gotham and Metropolis in with real places like New York and Chicago. So I'm kinda glad I had an excuse to use a real city, especially New York.**

 **Don't you worry about the Riddler. Everyone else so far I've shown wake up somewhere but him, but don't ya worry, he's coming. But if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them in the reviews.**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Aliens

**A/N This is my first fic and I can't believe people from Peru, Italy, Germany, Russia and Argentina have read my story. I think that's amazing honestly. On my profile you'll find a poll asking what you would like to happen to Ed.  
**

"Don't worry Jim, we'll get you home in no time" said Bruce Wayne after a long discussion on what happened. " I'm sorry Jim, I can't imagine how you must be feeling".

"Don't worry" said Jim. "If I was going to randomly end up 18 years in the future I'm glad I ran into people who were nice and willing to help me. Especially someone I know back in my time".

Bruce walked over to a staircase and started to yell "Alf- Oh wait Alfred is in Fresno".

"Alfred still works here?" asked Jim.

"I don't think we could get rid of him if we wanted to" said Damian. "But he did get roped into going with Tim and Barbara to Fresno. It's a long story." Damian said.

"Actually Damian, Tim got sick. Jason called and told me he's staying over there" said Bruce. Then he turned to look at Gordon. "Until we can get you home you can stay with us".

"Thank-you" said Jim.

"Follow me" said Bruce.

Bruce led them upstairs to an elevator which brought them to a wall that apparently opened into a room in Wayne Manor. Jim followed Bruce into the study while Damian went somewhere else. Jim noticed all the photos framed on the mantle about the fire place.

Some had Damian Wayne in them, though oddly non of him before he was about 12. There were also pictures of somebody with black hair that seemed to range in ages from 12 or 13 to about 19 or 20. It was the same for photos of some guy with brown hair and a white streak in it.

There was one photo that looked like it had everyone though. Alfred and Bruce were there of course, as well as Damian. There was the about 20 year old guy with the black hair as well as the 17ish kid with the white streak in his hair. There was a younger teen who looked about 15 with black hair, and a girl with brown hair. There was a woman in the photo but she didn't look like she could be Damian's mother. In fact, Jim didn't see a mother in the photos anywhere.

"I completely understand your curiosity, but when we get you back home, the more you knows about the future the higher chance you'll mess up the timeline." said Bruce.

"Uh, sorry" said Jim.

"I saw you look at my hand to see if I was wearing a wedding ring, which is understandable, but I don't think you trying to figure out who his mother is would be a good Idea" said Bruce.

"Oh, you saw me look at your hand?" asked Jim.

"Yes" said Bruce.

 _He must've been watching me pretty closely_ thought Gordon.

"I am not married" said Bruce. "I know your curious about the situation with his mother, but I can't tell you in case you go back to your time and accidentally change something".

"I understand" said Jim. "I just have one question. Why are you and Damian taking this whole sudden time travel thing so casually?"

"While I've never seen time travel myself I work with people who have. And, we've honestly seen weirder scenarios. Someone from the past showing up in your basement isn't as out of the ordinary an event as you would think."

"Ok back in 2000 the world was getting a lot weirder, but nowhere near this!" said Jim.

"Well, something happened a while ago, that was like the straw that broke the camel's back, and all the bizarre powers in the world that stayed in the shadows came out for the entire planet to see" said Bruce.

Jim was still confused. "Should we just tell him what happened?" asked Damian who must've re-entered the room.

"I don't know" said Bruce.

"What are you two talking about?" asked an annoyed Jim Gordon.

Damian began speaking "Years ago the world went totally insane when..."

"Aliens showed up!" Bruce finished for him.

"Aliens?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Aliens" said Bruce 100% seriously "The first time a particular alien showed up in Metropolis, within a year the world had just kinda exploded" explained Bruce.

"Dad!" said Damian "did you say when Superman showed up the planet exploded?"

"Oh, ironic metaphor" said Bruce.

Then the 19 or 20 year old guy with the black hair Jim recognized from the photos walked into the study. He was covered in white feathers. "What happened to you?" asked Damian with more mild annoyance in his voice than anything else.

"Long story" said the guy who then walked through a door behind the fireplace.

"Did Dick just not notice a James Gordon from 2000 sitting here?" asked Damian.

"I don't know. It does remind me, we need to call everyone and tell them what happened" said Bruce.

 **The Fortress of Solitude.**

"And then I woke up here!" said Penguin as he finished the story.

"So somehow Gotham's Penguin ended up in Antarctica?" asked the alien (Who apparently was called Superman) "That's quite ironic".

"I guess it is." said Penguin. So uh, can you bring me back to Gotham now?"

Superman smirked "Shouldn't the Penguin know better than anyone? I need to talk with the Bat before I can do that" said Superman.

"The who now?"

 **A/N  
That's chapter 3. Don't worry, I have something planned for how Jim will find out about Damian's mother.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Tell Bruce something is off

**A/N please vote in my poll to see decided what will happen to Ed Nygma.**

"And then she brought me back here" said Harvey as he finished telling the story to someone on a video call named Jason. This Jason seemed about 17 or 18, yet very well educated and knew what was going on. He had brown hair with a white streak in it, and green eyes.

Apparently the flying woman had recognized Harvey and called this guy who confirmed he was in fact Harvey Bullock. "So I guess I have memory loss? You two seem to recognize me but I certainly don't know you."

"Actually it looks like you time travelled" said Jason.

"What!" said Harvey. Jason held up a bizarrely flat cell phone.

"I've been texting Bruce Wayne. Apparently Jim Gordon got pulled 20 years into the future and Damian found him in the basement. I'm gonna text him and tell him your here too".

Then Harvey disappeared. Then a few seconds later he reappeared translucent.

"What the?"

 **Back in Wayne Manor**

Bruce Wayne had looked up from his phone. He'd just finished calling and texting everyone. He told them to be careful what they revealed around young commissioner Gordon and warned Barbara not to come to Wayne Manor, even though her and Alfred were in Fresno.

Bruce heard a loud bang come from upstairs where Damian and Jim were. "What happened? Are you okay?" shouted Bruce.

"I'm fine I just knocked over some of my stuff!" yelled Damian from his room. Bruce sat down.

 _I probably shouldn't have told Jim not to look into stuff the way I did. I hope I wasn't to harsh._

Bruce reminded himself of all that could happen if Jim Gordon accidentally altered the timeline because he knew to much. Or how quite simply his son's mother was not a topic Damian would want to be asked about at all, which naturally Jim Gordon wouldn't know.

 _I guess that's the cost of what we do. Way to many secrets to keep and relationships strained._

Then Bruce realized something.

 _How long can I keep our identities a secret? He's already seen part of the cave so he'd recognize my symbol, he knowswe do something bizarre, and he's going to be here with us. Commissioner Gordon does eventually find out my identity, but not 18 years ago! When I was 16 Gordon did definitely not know who I'd be in the future._

 _Even if we do get him back before he finds out about us, what will happen when he's in say, 2001 and he hears about the capped crusader going around jumping on rooftops? If he's seen the cave on the future he might figure out it's a young me. And that's not even considering him just seeing the news. We have it on all the time and they're constantly reporting on-_

Damian ran into the study. Bruce jumped up. Damian caught his breath and said "Dad, we have a little problem".

 **A/N This is the first time a segment was from the point of view of someone other than the characters who got sent to the future. I tried to shed a little light on some things without losing too much of the dramatic irony which I thought made the story so much more interesting and suspenseful.**

 **I know I said Damian has an Arabic accent and then didn't bother trying to write it into the dialogue. If anyone has tips on how to do that I'd be happy to hear in the reviews. I'd like to thank everyone for the follows favorites and views. Please review! It will help me get updates out faster.**


	5. Allen's lock

**A/N I'm sorry The** **last chapter was so short. I'll try to make it up by making this one longer.**

 **Also some things in this chapter happen at the same time as stuff in the last one.**

* * *

Despite Damian offering to help, Bruce had told Damian to go get Jim Gordon settled in why Bruce called the rest of the family and told them about the weird time travel thing.

Damian who did have other stuff to do anyway hadn't had much of a problem with this. Normally it would be Alfred showing 2000 Jim Gordon to a guest room, but he'd gotten roped into going to Fresno.

Damian and Jim stopped at the top of the stairs. "Hang on a sec, this is my room, I need to get something" said Damian. He opened the door and walked in.

"Titus?" called Damian. He walked into his room and Jim followed.

 _Guess he's not in here._

Jim must've turned around because he bumped into the nightstand knocked of a pile of comic books as well as Damian's electric guitar, which made a loud sound.

 _I forgot I left that plugged in._

"I'm sorry" said Gordon.

"It's fine, really." said Damian as he began picking up the comic books.

"What was that! Are you okay?" Bruce Wayne shouted from downstairs.

"I'm fine I just knocked over some of my stuff!" yelled back Damian. He turned and took look at Jim Gordon who then disappeared for a second and reappeared translucent.

"What!" stuttered a startled Damian

Jim tried to touch the nightstand and his hand fell right through as if he was a ghost.

Damian ran down the stairs and found his father. "Dad, we have a little problem".

.

* * *

"Your in a Allen's lock" said Bruce Wayne. "Barry Allen was in one once, which is how it got its name. You have to spend about 12 hours of everyday like a ghost, who can only be seen and heard by people who just recently spoke with you before you disappeared which is why Dick Grayson here can't see you". Said Bruce gesturing to the black haired 20 year old. "You also can't be more than 20 feet away from one of those people".

"How do we fix it?" asked Damian.

"It must've but set to have them not disappear until now. To fix it, whoever put Jim and Harvey in it has to undo it, but it should fix itself once we send them back to 2000."

"So an actual person did this intentionally?" asked Jim.

 _Why would somebody do that?_

"Yes, and they brought you both here and possibly others too" said Bruce.

"What did he say?' asked Dick who couldn't hear Jim. He'd had to ask that several times and it got a little annoying for everyone in the room. Especially Damian, who's nerves it was really starting to get on.

Then the guy with the white streak in his brown hair that Jim recognized from the photos, apparently name Jason Todd, walked into the weird cave basement room. "Clark called the upstairs phone and said the Penguin has memory loss and is at the Fortress of Solitude. I think he might be from 2000 as well."

'Penguin is here to? How'd he get here?'

 _At least me and Harvey were in the same place._

"Same way you did probably" said Bruce.

Jason looked confused.

 _He can't see or hear me either._

"Jim Gordon is standing over there but only Bruce and Damian can see or here him" said Dick.

"And what did he say?" asked Jason.

"I'm gonna go walk the dog!" said Damian and left the room.

* * *

 **A/N No the Allen's Lock ghost thing isn't from the comic, I came up with it for the story.**

 **Please vote in the poll to decide what happens to Ed Nygma! It's closing soon so I'd vote fast!**

 **Thanks for the follows and views.**

 **Please Review.**


	6. Just great!

**A/N The other night I watched season 4 episode 11, and I was really mad at Bruce. I wanted to go into the show and yell at him. Then I'd like to try and help him get his head screwed on straight. So that's what I did, in my story** ** _"What are you thinking?"._ Now that my shameless self-promotion is out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

The Riddler woke up, and found he was imprisoned somewhere.

 _Just great_ he thought.

Then he turned around to find someone starring at him.

* * *

 **Back at the Batcave**

* * *

"So If I remember correctly, we can send the people in Allen's locks back and forth between anyone who can see them. Now that Damian is more than 20 feet away from us I'd like to try it" said Bruce.

"How do you do that?" asked Jason.

"I think I just need to tap my wrist like this!" said Bruce as he did so.

Then Jim Gordon must've disappeared.

 _Did he go away?_ wondered Dick as he tried to look at Bruce's face to figure out what happened. (which was difficult because his father was great at not visually reacting to things and Dick was not as great at deciphering facial expressions).` _I can't see him so I can't be sure what exactly happens until Bruce tells me and Jason._

"And he's gone, probably startled Damian who'll send him back in a couple minutes" said Bruce.

Jason started to ask "So if for 12 hours of a day people from the past have to follow us around, how are we going to do our-"

"How do we know if someone from the past is here and the people who can see them can't tell us?" interrupted Dick. "We can't exactly be out in public and have someone go "The Penguin is here so don't reveal your secret identity". We can't be saying things about this infront of civilians around us!" said Dick.

"Well if you ARE out in public or around people who don't know who you are, you shouldn't be saying or doing things that hint at your secret identity anyway!" said Bruce giving more of a reminder/warning than anything else.

"I have to go check on Tim. His fever is going down but he's in no shape to go out tonight. I don't want to leave him alone for too long. Although, we have stuff we need to do later so I have to make sure he's ready to be by himself" said Jason suddenly changing the subject.

"Maybe we should bring him back here?" asked Bruce.

"I'd like to, but he's feeling pretty awful. I don't think he'd enjoy being moved halfway across the city, so I'll make him as comfortable as I can in my apartment" said Jason.

 _Geez, sometimes Jason is a much better big brother to Tim Drake than I was to him when he was Tim's age_ thought Dick.

"You know, I'm sure glad Tim decided to break into my apartment for a 5 minute breather, and ended falling asleep on my floor. Because when I got there 20 minutes later and accidentally woke him up, he wanted to go back out! He kept saying Bruce was gonna kill him if he stayed for too long and was late to the flight to Fresno so I finally told him "If I let you go back out like that we're both dead and that's from just Bruce alone!" and that got him to stay" said Jason.

Dick laughed.

"Then he asked what I meant by just Bruce alone I reminded him about the rest of the family. First of all he has 2 other brothers, he has Barbara, Kate, and worst of all, Alfred! And he's not even in Gotham, he's in Fresno with Barbara on the mission Tim was supposed to be going to. And even that's not everybody who would be mad at us if I let Tim leave when he was that sick" said Jason.

"Yeah, sometimes I think Tim kinda forgets the family he got himself into" said Bruce.

"Yes, well, even if sometimes he does forget the type of family he's in, at least it's the type that looks out for each other. It seems like he got himself into a pretty good one" said Dick. Jason and Bruce smiled.

"Jason, can you tell Tim that Bruce and I will each try to visit him as soon as we can?" asked Dick reading his father's mind.

"As well as anyone else who wants to show up, probably" added Bruce.

"Yeah I'll tell him that" said Jason.

Jason left the room while Dick and Bruce continued talking.

"Did you tell Tim about the people from the past?" asked Dick.

"I sent him a text message, though Jason said he explained it to him. I think Tim was in the room when Jason skyped Diana and 2000 Harvey. I don't know if he was awake or not". said Bruce. "I hope he's not too confused. I'd hate for him to be sick and trying to figure all this out. This is a one weird problem really".

"Of course people like us are going to end up in weird scenarios. We chose weird lives, and Tim knew that! As did the rest of us..." said Dick.

"Yeah we did" agreed Bruce.

Then Bruce realized something

"I'd have thought Damian would've sent Jim back by now" said Bruce.

* * *

 **Gotham City (walking down the sidewalk)**

* * *

Bruce had successfully sent Jim Gordon to Damian, who was out walking his puppy.

"Damian?" asked Jim.

Understandably, Damian who was very startled jumped up and turned around. Unexpectedly he reached for something at his waste which wasn't there, like a reflex, while also curling up his fist. Then, Damian saw who was there and calmed down.

"How did you get here?" asked Damian.

"You're dad banged his hand on his wrist. He said it sends people back and forth between the one's who can see them when they're in an Allen's lock" said Jim.

"Great" said Damian sarcastically. "That would be like this?" asked Damian as he slapped his upper wrist, before Jim could tell him Bruce Wayne had used his lower wrist. It appeared as though it made Jim invisible to Damian.

 _Just great_ thought Jim.

Titus pulled on his leash and Damian resumed walking without realizing that Jim Gordon was still forced to follow him.

Damian stopped when he came upon 3 other teens about his age.

* * *

 **A/N RIP Stan Lee.**

 **Sorry these first few chapters are mostly explaining things. Soon it will get to the real story once I get everything set up.**

 **So in this chapter all of the Wayne Brothers (I'm going to call them that even if they don't all have the same last name) either have an appearance or are mentioned. I personally know for a fact a couple people are reading this who don't know a whole lot about Batman outside of Gotham or the big screen. So for those of you who may not know, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake were all adopted by Bruce Wayne. (May not have been legally adopted but he did take them in). Damian Wayne is his only biological son. None of them are related to each other, but they all grew up in the same manor raised by Bruce Wayne, they're brothers.**

 **I was going to close the Ed Nygma poll, but there was a tie. I would appreciate it if you guys could vote and break the tie.**

 **Thanks so much to those who followed and favorited.**

 **Please review! I welcome all thoughts and criticism. Feedback of any kind helps me update faster!**


	7. Trouble on the street?

"Look who it is, it's Damian Wayne!" said one smirking kid who Jim instantly did not like.

"Who is this?" asked Damian looking at one of the kids.

"That's Russel. He starts hang in out with us lately" said the third kid.

"Ok well nice talk to you three but I better be off now" said Damian.

"What was that? I couldn't understanding you" said the first kid.

"I said I'm leaving, Benny!" said Damian. "Goodbye".

"Hey Joey what did he say?" Benny asked his friend. "I don't understand him".

"Me either" said Joey. "I can't understand a word he's saying"

 _Oh these are not nice boys at all_ thought Jim

"Do you guys think Jamie can understand us?" asked Russel.

"My name is Damian not Jamie" said Damian quietly. Titus barked.

 _I really wish those 3 could see me right now so I could make them knock it off_ thought Jim.

"Jamie I still don't understand you" say Joey.

"Russel, of course Jamie can understand us. We actually know how to speak!" said Benny.

"Look, this isn't worth my time," said Damian as he grabbed Titus's leash and walked away.

"Say, why do we waste our time trying to have conversation with somebody who can't talk?" asked Joey loudly.

Jim, who was being pulled in Damian's direction because he was now to far away, had quite a few things in my he'd like to ask the parents of those three jerks.

"Gordon? Did my father send you back here for some reason?" asked Damian Who could apparently see him again.

"I never left you just made me invisible for 5 minutes" said Jim.

"What?"

* * *

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

* * *

"Cobblepot, your in the future. For like the 10th time, we're not sure how you got here, but you, Gordon and Bullock are in 2018!" said the attractive guy on the other end of the weird video call thing."

"Then how is that possible?" asked Penguin.

"I don't know!" said an aggravated the guy.

* * *

 **Back at the Batcave**

* * *

"Ah, you're back!" said Bruce as Jim reappeared in the weird cave room. "I was thinking Damian was taking a little too long".

"He tried to send me back but he hit the wrong part of his wrist and instead it made me invisible for 5 minutes" explained Jim.

"Oh, hmm. I'll have to ask Barry about that" said Bruce.

Bruce's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello Barbara!" he said. "How is it going?". The person on the other end said something. "Good. How is Alfred? Good". Then Bruce looked worried at whatever this Barbara said next.

"You told your father?...Well you do have a point...Yeah we probably would've needed to tell him eventually...That's true but I don't intend to take them with me...I'm going to get civilians most nights thought that could be hard without Alfred, you know what that might not be such a good idea!...Oh I don't know what I'm going to do tonight. Probably hope Gotham won't need all of us tonight and me or one of the boys can stay with him...He's in the room with me right now actually...Uh, goodbye" said Bruce on his end of the phone.

As usual, conversations don't make sense with the just one side of them. They make even less sense without context. Needless to say, Jim had no idea what was going on. However he had a feeling it something to do with him".

Jim debated whether or not he should tell Bruce about those 3 kids who were bullying Damian, but he decided against it, at least for the time being. Damian had requested he not tell his father and given the kid didn't seem that affected, especially after a couple minutes, Jim didn't see much of a reason to go against his wishes.

Damian seemed to do a good job handling it, and had insisted he was fine. It was probably Damian's private business unless he or someone else might be in trouble, and that didn't appear to be the case. And again, unless somebody was in danger, it probably wasn't Jim's place to tell Bruce what Damian had asked him not too. Especially since Jim was from the past, getting involved probably wasn't the best idea.

Still, Jim had seen what situations like that could do to a kid Damian's age if no one intervened. He decided he would keep an eye on him just in case. Jim knew he was probably just a little paranoid though.

"Come with me" said Bruce Wayne.

They walked up to Wayne Manor's kitchen. Jim still had a thousand questions he'd like to ask, but Bruce and Damian did have a good point about him changing the timeline when he got back to 2000. He was finally starting to wrap his head around being in the future. Even some of things he was a little curious about, really weren't his business even if he didn't need to worry about screwing up the timeline.

"What exactly happened with Harvey and Penguin" asked Jim.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is a little short. I might add a little more to this so when I post the next chapter check this one before reading the next update.**

 **Those 3 brats Damian talked to that made fun of his name and accent are building up to something. It's not in there for no reason. Sorry about those 3 paragraphs about Jim wondering whether or not he should tell Bruce, but I didn't want Jim to seem irresponsible. Things can get very bad if stuff like that spirals out of control, I wanted to make it clear that this is NOT one of those situations**

 **There's still a tie in my Ed Nygma poll. Anyone can go break it.**

 **Please review. Feedback of any kind is very helpful to me.**


	8. Call the hero!

**Sorry about the long wait for this next chapter. I started writing this new Batman story called Bat's Blood where Damian Wayne gets bit by a vampire. Anyway I got so excited about that one I wrote a ton of it and kinda neglected my other stories. So if you can forgive me for taking so long, here's chapter 8.**

 **Also, thanks all of you who voted in the poll but, someone please go break the 4 way tie in the poll. The poll was probably a bad idea. Well, now I know for the future.**

* * *

Penguin followed the alien, who was now wearing regular clothes, through the streets of Metropolis. He tried desperately to understand the "Allen's Lock" he was apparently in.

"So, I think I got it. You can see and hear me because we were talking before I disappeared, and that Dick guy the Jason guy heard me over a phone thing before I disappeared so you can send me to them, but no one else can see or hear me for a couple more hours?" said Penguin.

"Yep" said Superman. "Also, don't talk to me unless you really need to because I'll be tempted to talk to you, and everyone around us can see and hear me".

"Okay" said Penguin.

That kinda sucked for the Penguin because he had about a million questions burning in his head. He for the most part understood the whole spontaneous time travel thing as hard as it was to grasp. About the people he was meeting, he understood a whole lot less.

As if suddenly ending up in 2018 wasn't weird enough, he just had to find himself in an alien spaceship in Antarctica, to be found by an alien who looked just like a human.

 _And I thought it was bizarre when ninjas/samurai or whatever showed up and tried to take the Tetch virus cure_ thought Penguin.

Superman had figured out how to send him back and forth between two other guys who claimed to be the sons of Bruce Wayne, to add to the absurdity. He briefly saw someone named Jason and somebody named Dick, he also caught a few seconds of a look at 34 year old Bruce Wayne, who he could still recognize despite not having meet him many times back in his time.

The three men he'd seen back in Gotham, sure they were all white, tall, fairly good looking, and reasonably muscular, but other than that they really didn't look that much alike. Penguin figured the sons were adopted. Besides, Bruce Wayne would've been way too young to have children that age unless they were adopted when they were...probably 10 years old at the very least. Most families would've wanted younger kids, Penguin had to give it to Bruce and the mother if there was one, for taking in older kiddos who needed a home.

Apparently Bruce Wayne and his sons somehow were somewhere in the realm of qualification to work with this human looking alien dude to figure out what was going on and send everyone from the past back to 2018, for some reason.

 _Okay..._ decided Penguin.

Penguin heard something about worrying if he saw too much he'd screw up the timeline when he got back to 2000. They also said something about it looked like he was the worst one of all. That...made sense.

It was currently unclear whether or not anyone else had time traveled from 2000, but of the three they knew for sure had, Penguin, Bullock, and Gordon, well...Penguin was the criminal with an army of freaks. It made sense everyone would be most concerned about him knowing the secrets the future held.

It made sense that out of all the men who could see him Penguin would probably have the least connection to the alien than anyone else. By the time they sent him back to Superman, he was already in Metropolis somehow. The alien was also wearing regular human clothes and fake glasses.

Penguin noticed that they were walking into a large building. He recognized the Daily Planet logo. "Hey Clark" said someone to the alien. Superman waved in response. Penguin followed Superman to a desk in the large Daily Planet office. The desks were labelled with jobs and names: reporter Lois Lane, photographer Jimmy Olson, reporter Cat Grant, editor Jerry Seagal. Penguin didn't recognize most of it name, which made sense given it had now been 18 years since the last paper Penguin had read.

The alien stopped and sat down at a desk labeled "reporter Clark Kent". Penguin was tempted to ask a ton of questions, but he remembered the warning about only speaking when he absolutely needed to.

Penguin glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 3:00. Given the three hour time difference between Gotham City and Metropolis, it would have to be near 6:00 back home. He wasn't hungry at all though. Perhaps the Allen's Lock prevented Penguin from needing food and sleep while he was in it?

"Hi Lois" said Superman, or _Clark_ or whatever he was supposed to call him.

"Hey honey," she said. She leaned in closer to him and spoke quieter "Is the Penguin in the room with us now?"

"Yes" whispered Clark. "This is my wife Lois" he mouthed to Oswald.

"Since you were out being a hero all day," whispered Lois. She handed Clark a folder.

"Thank-you honey, you're the greatest!" said Clark. Lois walked away and Clark began typing on a computer.

* * *

 **Back in Gotham**

* * *

"You know, I'm finally starting to wrap my head around the fact that I'm in the future, and-" Jim started to say but Bruce accidentally cut him off.

"Yeah, coming from 2000 to 2018 would be weird, even in Gotham back then. I'm guessing you figured out I've seen a lot of bizarre stuff. Guess it's kind of inevitable given my type of life, but do you want to know what I learned?" asked Bruce.

"What?" asked Jim.

"Like they say truth is stranger than fiction. No matter how ridiculous something seems you'll always get used to it. But after years of being the guy that they send to deal with the absolutely insane, I learned this. Almost every legend, or myth, or anything really. Some small part of it, is true".

Jim guessed that was a lot of generalizing. Still he asked "There's got to be someone limit right?"

"Think of anything" said Bruce. "I'll tell you how much is real".

Jim figured Bruce was pretty sure him knowing stuff like this wouldn't put him at risk of messing up the timeline. Still he didn't want to put Bruce on the spot with a question he couldn't answer.

Jim thought of something that could no way effect him. "Mythology" he said.

"What kind?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know. Greek Mythology I guess?"

"Yeah those are all real" said Bruce casually as he took a sip of water. "My friend showed me Posiden's tyrant one time" .

"Wait, what?" asked Jim. Then Damian came back.

"Hey" he said as he opened the cabinet took a snack.

"Hi" said Bruce but Damian was already on his way to the stairs. "Hey, Damian! What did I tell you about leaving your shoes in the hallway? Somebody is going to get hurt!"

"Sorry" called Damian as he got his shoes and then ran back up to probably his room.

"You know, Bruce. I know you were 16 back in 2000, but I sometimes still think of you as the 12 year old kid who lost his parents in that alley" said Jim.

"I know the feeling" said Bruce.

"But now here I am and you're a grown man with a 14 year old kid!" said Jim.

"I guess that would be quite the image" said Bruce mainly to himself. Then Bruce looked concerned about something.

"You know Jim, I really shouldn't tell you this but I think it's important if you're spending time in 2018. In the world there are, normal people. But then there are special people that can do things that the ordinary person can't. There's a special term that I really shouldn't say. But if you happen to come across a bad one you should-"

"What do you mean special people?" asked Jim.

"Like all types of people, there are good people in the group, and you have some very bad people. Some you might've already met, Penguin, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Hugo Strange, Scarecrow, Ra's Al Guhl. You could run into any of them" said Bruce.

"But Ra's is dead!" said Jim.

"Whoops" said Bruce quietly. "I probably just threw a wrench into the timeline, but Ra's isn't dead. No matter how many times I think he's dead, he doesn't stay gone. One time somebody killed him and I had his body cremated and his ashes spread out into space so his followers couldn't use his magic pits to resurrect him. Somehow somebody took a spaceship and collected all his ashes and brought him back" said Bruce dead serious.

"Oh my god!" said Jim.

"Yeah anyway" said Bruce trying to get back to his original point "All those guys I mentioned, maybe with the exception of Ra's, are on the really low end of su-I mean, special people that I'm talking about. Trust me if you see one of these bad ones when I'm not around, you'll know. And you'll know something is wrong. While everyone around you calls 911, I need you to call me. Especially at night. Ok?"

"Why would I call you instead of the police?" asked Jim.

"I can't tell you that" said Bruce.

"Okay" said Jim. "I'll call Bruce Wayne".

* * *

After the alien, or _Clark,_ got out of work Penguin followed him down the street. They walked by a display of a bunch of 2018 televisions. "We just got word the engine of a ferry on a exploded causing a fire"

 _It's a little odd that they're announcing that on the news_ thought Penguin.

Then he was pulled out of his thoughts when Clark ran into an alley. "What are you doing?" shouted Penguin who was promptly ignored. Clark took off his glasses for some reason. Then he ran and ripped open his shirt. Under that he was wearing the blue spandex with a S on it. However Clark then jumped into the air.

Clark was an alien. Penguin knew that. He did not know the Clark could fly.

Then Penguin was dragged right along with him. Although he knew he probably couldn't fall, he was still scared. "We're not birds and we're not planes" shouted Penguin. "Why are we flying?"

Clark flew lower at a large sinking ferry. "Look!" shouted someone on the ground "It's Superman!"

* * *

 **A/N so much for the story taking place in present year. Happy super-late 2019 everyone!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

For a day as insane as the one Jim was having, it was actually a pretty calm scene at Wayne Manor. Damian was eating a late dinner in the kitchen, Bruce was looking at something on his cell phone, and Jim was just sitting around taking everything in.

Then, a breaking news alert came on the television. "We just got word a terror attack is about to take place in city hall, police can't get inside" Jim looked at Bruce and Damian.

Bruce, of all ways he could've reacted, sighed. He sighed as though someone had knocked over the trash and he had to clean it up.

Damian was looking at his father as though he had something to do with the news story on the television.

What sounded like an oven alarm went off, but Jim was pretty sure there was nothing in the oven. Damian jumped up and sprang over to the window. "It's up" he said.

"Damian, you stay here with Jim, I'll take care of it" said Bruce.

 _Take care of what?_ wondered Jim.

"But wait what if-"

"Damian, I'll take care of it!" insisted Bruce.

Jim had no idea what they were talking about. Bruce ran into another room. "What's going on?" asked Jim.

Damian swallowed. "I don't think I can tell you that" he said. He crossed his arms and passed around the room. It would've been nice if Jim understood what he was so mad about, but no, Jim was still as clueless as ever. "If we could've just fixed the Allen's Lock I could've gone with him" Damian mumbled.

So Damian was upset he couldn't go wherever Bruce had rushed off to because he had to stay with Jim.

 _What could I possibly see that would effect the timeline so much_ Jim wondered.

He also wondered why Damian was upset he couldn't go. It sounded more like a need or an obligation than a want, but Jim wasn't really sure. "Hey, it'll be okay" said Jim in an ill advised attempt to calm the boy down.

"Not when someone dies" muttered Damian as he turned in the opposite direction.

"What!" said Jim alarmed. "Who's going to die?"

Damian jumped around. "I shouldn't have said anything!" said Damian.

"Is your father going somewhere he might get killed?" asked Jim.

"Maybe..." said Damian leaving his answer open to interpretation.

"Is he going somewhere where something might happen to someone else?" asked Jim.

"Maybe!" said Damian growing aggravated. "Or maybe not! I shouldn't have said anything!"

"I understand but, don't try anything dangerous-"

"Look, It would be better for everyone if I was there" Damian insisted stubbornly.

He went back to eating, making it clear he wanted no more conversation.

* * *

Around 15 minutes later _the oven alarm_ sounded again. Another news story came on television.

"Breaking news. We just got word the terror group was planning to use a hostage crisis as a distraction from their attack on City Hall. While police attention is on the crisis in City Hall at the moment the terror group has taken hostages at the Gotham Art Museum. Officials worry the hostages may be killed if police do not stand down at-"

Damian sprang up. He ran down to the cave room with Jim being pulled along. "Where are you going?" asked Jim. His question was ignored as Damian ran over the the computer and put on the headset.

"Barbara is in Fresno, Tim is sick" mumbled Damian to himself. "Jason and Dad are busy...that leaves Dick and Kate"

"What's going on?" asked Jim.

"An emergency. Just, let me do what I'm doing it" said Damian.

"If there's an emergency shouldn't we call 911?" asked Jim.

"Oh leave it alone!" yelled Damian who tapped on his wrist to send Jim away, apparently forgetting this would send him to Bruce.

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry but this story is going to have to go on hiatus for awhile.**


End file.
